


They'll All Die Anyways

by WinterWrath



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Produce X 101 - Fandom, X1 (Band)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Deathcast, M/M, They Both Die at the End AU, a little fluff, more tags soon, obviously I don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-06-28 00:31:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19800985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterWrath/pseuds/WinterWrath
Summary: Deathcast called Hyeongjun and Minkyu to announce that they'd die within the next 24 hours. Hyeongjun wasn't expecting to die too early, on his birthday even. He was too young and haven't even got his first boyfriend yet. Minkyu, wasn't any different though. He regrets being cooped up all his life and getting his death announcement without ever experiencing freedom. The two meets in a Final Friend and they try to live as long as they could together.In this story where death is inevitable, the two boys will find out that it only takes a day to truly live a lifetime with the one you love.(A Fanfic of Adam Silvera's They Both Die in the End)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys! It's WinterWrath here. I had a rocky year, but I'm glad I got back into writing again. I made this fanfic because I was deeply impressed with the book and wanted to put my twist in it. I hope you'll enjoy it. Also, leave a comment. It's what inspires me to do more hehe.
> 
> Follow me on twt @softiehyeongs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deathcast called Song Hyeongjun to tell him that he'd die on the same day he was born.

**12:03 a.m.**

Deathcast called Song Hyeongjun today to announce that he was going to die within the next 24 hours. The 19 year old boy felt that it was too early for him to have his life on the line. But when company that was well-known for their uncanny “death predictions” called him at 12:03 p.m. as he was crying in the bathroom, he knew that his end was near.

“Hello?” Hyeongjun answers the unfamiliar name on his contacts. The kid was shaking as he answers his phone. Who wouldn’t get scared of the same company that knew when you’ll die.

“Is this Kim Wooseok?” The Deathcast employee asks. Hyeongjun was relieved. Although he felt sorry for this Kim Wooseok guy, he knew that someday, he’d be facing the same fate.

“Sorry you got the wrong person.” Hyeongjun cheerily replied back. He thought that he’d live to see another day. Even if he’s only friends with Wonjin and maybe Jungmo, at least they’d celebrate his birthday with him.

“Oh, so is this Song Hyeongjun,” there it is. His death. He knew for a fact that Deathcast never call someone by accident. Wrong name, sure. But once Deathcast calls, it’s time for you.

“Yes.” The kid sadly responds.

“My name is Lee Dongwook. I regret to inform you that sometime within 24 hours, you would face your death. However, we cannot disclose when or how you’d die. I do hope that you had enough happy memories to reminisce with. Do you want help on how to spend your remaining day?” The employee manages to say in one breath. However, the young one was too stunned to even reply.

“No thanks.” Another short response.

“Anyways, thank you for your time. We in Deathcast hopes nothing but the best on your remaining hours.” And with those words, the call ends.

_Tough luck_ , he says to himself. Hyeongjun can’t believe that he’d die so young, on his birthday even. “Happy Birthday to me, I guess?” He tells himself as he took out the leftovers from the last day. 

_Stupid Deathcast_

Hyeongjun hated that company to death. He believes that the government was the one managing the damn company that’ll call you first thing in the evening just to tell you that you’d die within 24 hours. Creepily, none of those that had received a call from Deathcast survived the day. He believes that the government probably hired hitmen all around your area to eliminate you or something.

Hyeongjun sighs for the nth time. He can’t believe he’d die without even telling Minkyu of how he feels. Maybe he’d tell him today. 

_Not like anything would change afterwards. I’m still dead._

He throws himself on the bed. He contemplates on his next course of action. Even if he would die today, he still wants to live his life to the fullest. Hyeongjun wanted to avoid instant death at all cost.

If he stays in his room, it’ll probably catch fire. If he goes out, a car would probably crash unto him. If he goes to the rooftop, the wind might be too strong to push him out. All these possibilities had Hyeongjun opening his phone and looking up for ways to enjoy this day. 

  1. _Do all the things that you wanted to_



He read. Maybe he would. Afterall, none of it will matter tomorrow anyways. Maybe Wonjin would shed a few tears and Jungmo would be worried that their group leader was gone, but they both had time to get over it. Hyeongjun didn’t. He wouldn’t have the time to learn what love feels like. He was so stupid not to confess at Minkyu a few months ago, and now he’s dying. 

  1. _Find your Last Friend_



It was another suggestion that he found very interesting. Finding someone who’d spend the remaining hours with you, doing all sorts of stuff. This sounds quite interesting to the quiet kid. Maybe in his final hours, he’d finally have someone to hang out with. He felt that it was quite sad if Wonjin would keep him company since he’s bound to die sooner or later.

Now all he has to do is to plan what to do with his remaining time.

_Make a final friend_

_Visit Seungwoo-hyung in the hospital_

_Quit the part time job_

_Say goodbye to Wonjin and Jungmo_

_Confess to Minkyu_

_Visit Jinwoo in the Daycare_

Maybe he’d accomplish all those things before his time is up. Now the only thing for him to do is leave the house.

**12:37 a.m.**

Hyeongjun was too scared to step out of the house. It was an ungodly time to leave the apartment he’d been renting for as long as he could remember. Sooner or later, he would have to move his two feet if he really wanted to finish all the things that he wanted to do. But as of the moment, he’d rather wait for something to happen rather than just doing it.

“What am I doing with myself?” He asks to no one in particular. The moon was shining brightly on this cold chilly night yet Hyeongjun couldn’t bring himself to appreciate it’s beauty like what he does in most days.

He turns on his phone and opened the newly-downloaded app specifically designed for people who were dying within 24 hours and wanted to make a final friend.

“Maybe I’ll go meet someone new.”

The app, of course, looks something like Tinder without the whole “I’m dying today” part. Swipe left, swipe right. But one thing that shocked him the most was the person there.

_Kim Minkyu, accept or deny?_

Hyeongjun knew who this tall good-looking kid was. He was someone that Hyeongjun had deeply admired for a long time now. To know that he too was dying was too much information already for the kid to imagine.

Even if he himself was dying, he wished that Minkyu would’ve had extra time to get married and have kids. But fate really is not on their side today.

In a chilly dawn of a new day did Hyeongjun risked it all. There’s no more next times, he thought to himself. It’ll be today, when he finally steps out of the room not because he was forced to, but because he wanted to.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deathcast called Kim Minkyu today to inform him of his death. What they didn't inform him is that he'd fine a reason to live at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know whether or not I should update once a day or every other day. Here it is. Please leave a kudos and a comment.

**12:11 a.m.**

Kim Minkyu is going to die today because he just got off the phone with an employee from Deathcast. Even though it was a Saturday today, he buried himself in books to overcome the loneliness that had been enveloping him as long as he could remember. He planned on finishing about twenty-five percent of their group’s research today, but fate had other plans for him.

“No use in finishing my part anymore huh?” He thought to himself as he stares on the word vomit right in front of his eyes. He’d been searching and typing all these research about a resurrection but alas, he won’t live to see the end of it.

Just like every other person, Minkyu had already normalized it to himself that someday he'll receive a call from Deathcast and would die.  _ Just like what happened to his sister.  _ And like tradition, he woke everyone up. But not before he created his final friend account.

It wasn’t unusual for someone from a big family like the Kims to have someone dying all of the sudden. What’s different now is that it was one of the younger people. Minkyu would have to say goodbye in a while and leave the house, so as to protect everyone else.

“So…. I’m dying today.” Minkyu straightforwardly said. All members of the three Kim generations are gathered in the dining area in such a late time, just for a sad announcement.

“Don’t play pranks with me.” His mother warned him for this isn’t the only time that someone from their family had said they were dying but actually isn’t.

“Check my call logs.” Minkyu showed his phone at his mother and she only stared at his son in disbelief. There is silence. Then tears. As all the “what-if” situations come crashing down at Minkyu’s mom all at once.

_ What if I let him enjoy his High School life? _

_ What if I allowed him to date that kid? _

_ What if I was a better parent to him? _

All these regrets, was what his mother had in mind. Minkyu never really got to experience what  _ fun  _ really felt like because of an overprotective mom. They’ve reasoned out that no matter what happens, someday Minkyu will get a call even if he’s sheltered. But all these words fell deaf to his mom ears. 

Now, the time has come. And as tradition, Minkyu leaves the house.

The Kims had this “death tradition” of not saying anything about their death anymore after they made a public announcement to the household. They would just pack a few of their things, leave with money and never be talked to again. Death was too much already. Seeing someone die would be a lot more to everyone in the household.

And when he finally packed his bags, he stepped out of the big household where he finally met freedom.

**12:38 a.m.**

Kim Minkyu receives about 5 different invitations on the Final Friend App. There’s about three girls and two boys who seem to be interested in being his final friend. Though, he still wasn’t quite sure whether they just want a friend, or a final-one-night-stand type of guy. Two of the girls look like they were horny, but Minkyu wasn’t about that.

He wanted to experience different things that he was unable to experience because of his lack of freedom. Maybe go on a mall or visit the theme park. Staying in a hotel room and doing the deed with a random stranger definitely is something he’d want to do. 

_ Song Hyeongjun _ . The name seems familiar.

Minkyu clicked on Hyeongjun’s account to see if he was the person the former thinks he is. 

_ And he is _ .

Minkyu accepted Hyeongjun’s final friend invitation, but didn’t know how to start the conversation. It was quite weird to befriend someone from class on your final day being alive together. What’s weirder is the fact that both of them never really had a proper conversation together.

Hyeongjun, more like his friends, had invited Minkyu countless of times to hang out with him. But because of his mom, Minkyu had always rejected the after-school invitation and just stayed at his home. He was always too busy with council to be bothered anyways.

_ If we were friends even before, would we have spent our final day together?  _ He thought to himself even if he doesn't know the answer.

After a while, he decided to finally message.

**Minkyu:** So…

**Minkyu:** We’re dying today huh?

Hyeongjun was panicking on how he’d have to respond to Minkyu’s message. It was the first time they had an interaction outside of school, and definitely the last. Hyeongjun can’t think of anything to respond.

**Hyeongjun:** yeapp!

The kid facepalms himself. It was the only response he could think of. If he was dying today, he kinda wished that he died now because of embarrassment.

**Minkyu:** Do you have plans today?

Minkyu carried on the conversation since he’d rather spend it with someone he somehow knew, rather than a full-on stranger. On the other hand, Hyeongjun was quite relieved that Minkyu didn’t find think too much on his response.

**Hyeongjun:** A few

**Hyeongjun:** Don’t you have research?

**Minkyu:** Hyeongjun….

**Minkyu:** We’re kinda dying within the day

Hyeongjun facepalms himself one more time. Of course Minkyu wouldn’t want to do his research anymore. 

_ I’m screwed. He probably thinks I’m a weirdo. _

**Hyeongjun:** oh….

**Minkyu:** HAHAHAHAHA

_ Cute.  _ Minkyu thinks. And with his response, Hyeongjun sighs in relief.

**Minkyu:** Would you want me to be your final friend and accompany you?

This is it. Hyeongjun would have the chance to finally tell what he truly feels. Even if they were going to die today. However, he didn’t want to be a burden to Minkyu on his final day.

**Hyeongjun:** Don’t you have plans as well? :<<

The kid anxiously waits for Minkyu’s response as he try to finish the remaining minutes of the anime he had been watching. 

**Minkyu:** nahh, not really

**Minkyu:** So I guess I’ll come to your place.

Instictively, Hyeongjun would’ve said “yes” already. It just hit him how Minkyu knew about his place while he was typing his response.

**Hyeongjun:** yeaa :>>

**Hyeongjun:** WAIT

**Hyeongjun:** How did you know where I live?

**Minkyu:** Oh… about that…

**Minkyu:** I was going to attend your birthday before because Wonjin invited me

**Minkyu:** your friend kinda told me where u live

**Minkyu:** but then my mom had plans

Hyeongjun would have to thank his friend later. At least, he’d have someone to be with on his final day. He could enjoy the day with someone who wouldn’t bother thinking about what will happen the next day. That is if, Minkyu would get him out of his room.

**Minkyu:** Oh and Hyeongjun

Minkyu decided to message one last time. Even if they weren’t close in high school, and even now in college, he wanted to make sure that they’d be friends by the end of the day. He’d lost too much time on taking care of his future that he couldn’t really enjoy the moment. Today is his final day. No more extensions. He’d want to go all out.

_ The future is too uncertain so we should enjoy what we have today.  _ Minkyu tells himself.

**Hyeongjun:** hmm? what is it?

**Minkyu:** I’m bringing cake

**Minkyu:** Happy Birthday!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave lots of comments. I feel happy when I get to talk to readers. By the way should I update once a day? once every two-three days? once every four-six days? once a week?
> 
> Follow me on twitter @_wannastay


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyeongjun and Minkyu finally meet and they celebrate the younger's birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would be updating once every two or three days while trying to complete the whole story. Thank you for everyone who left a kudos and comment.

**01:05 a.m.**

_ Ding dong.  _ The doorbell rings; Hyeongjun immediately stood up and was about to open the door immediately. However, he couldn’t be too enthusiastic on opening doors immediately without knowing who was on the other side. So he looked at the peephole to see a tall boy holding a cake on one had and a paper bag on the other.

By now, Hyeongjun was nervous. Minkyu was on the other side of the door. The one he’d been admiring for a long time. Hyeongjun double-checked whether he looked good or not.

“Hey Hyeongjun, it’s me, Minkyu.” The person from the other side of the door shouted. Minkyu’s hands were already aching with the heavy cake and Hyeongjun wasn't of much help. 

The smaller of the two finally walked grabbed the door’s handle to open it. He can’t believe that Kim Minkyu is currently right in front of him. He was happy that his dream of hanging out with him had finally came true yet he still wishes for everything to just be a dream.

The taller one entered Hyeongjun’s small home and made way towards the dining area. There’s nothing but a small table and two chairs. Of course there wouldn’t be much things since the smaller is living alone for the whole time.

“Come on, Hyeongjun. We need to celebrate your birthday.” Minkyu placed the cake on the middle of the table and added the candle on top of it. From his pocket, he grabbed a small lighter and attempted to light the candle.

“Wait.” Hyeongjun attempts to stop Minkyu as he blows the fire from the candle immediately.

“Why?” Minkyu asks. It wasn’t too obvious to him that fire is one of the leading causes of death. Or maybe he just didn’t mind at all.

“I just… don’t want to die from the fire… just yet.” Hyeongjun kept on trailing off. Obviously, everyone wanted to be able to spend all the remaining twenty-four hours of their remaining life. Minkyu sighs. 

“Listen here,” the latter starts, “the both of us would die anyways. Why fill yourself with worry when you know full well that you won’t get to live to see another day? So just enjoy what is happening now rather than worrying about everything else. Because unlike others, this is where our journey ends.”

The celebrant was shocked for a moment before he understood Minkyu’s point. In this awkward silence, the latter lit up the candle once again. Minkyu thought that Hyeongjun was being too meek.

“Make a wish this time.” As Hyeongjun closed his eyes, he knew he isn’t wishing for himself. There are more people that need to have another shot in life. So rather than wishing for another shot on living, he wished that his Seungwoo-hyung would find a heart donor as soon as possible. He wished for Wonjin to live a longer life than he did. He wished for Jinwoo’s parents to finally get back together. He wished all these things to come true, because he might never get to see these people when that happens.

And then he blows the candle.

**01:21 a.m.**

“We wouldn’t get to do all the things you had in mind if you don't step out of your house.” Minkyu explained for the third time. Sure, Hyeongjun’s personality was really like this but his death is near. Why can’t he have some fun knowing it’s his final day?   
  


“I’m still scared of dying.” Hyeongjun answered back. His bags are packed, his things were all ready, yet he can’t bring himself to step outside just because of his fear.

“What’s the difference of this day than any other? We’re just hanging out like two college students.” The taller of the two responded. He wanted Hyeongjun to open up, to finally break free from what has been keeping him from leaving.

“The fact that we’d die Minkyu.”

“Don’t you get it? The whole point of Deathcast?”

By now, Minkyu got Hyeongjun’s whole attention.

“Deathcast calls to announce our death and go by our day. So that we can announce to our loved once and properly say goodbye to them. So that we can enjoy our final day and do things without any worries. Without them, there would be a huge amount of uncertainty. You could be happy one minute and dead on the other.” Minkyu pauses.

“You see Hyeongjun, without the announcement, our deaths could come before we know it. At least we now know we’ll die today. Now, we can fulfill everything to our heart’s content because we know that there would be no more tomorrow for us. The main point of Deathcast is to say goodbye and to finish everything else before leaving.” The taller of the two ends his speech. There’s an awkward silence before Minkyu turns to face the door and open it.

“Won’t you come and leave with me Hyeongjun?”

Minkyu looks back and extends his hand. His face was stoic yet it looked like it was pleading for Hyeongjun to accept the invitation. Hyeongjun knew there are no next times. No more do-overs. This is the final moment he’d have living in this world. He wouldn’t want to waste in anymore.

Hyeongjun stood up and held Minkyu’s hands.

**01:30 a.m.**

He finally stepped out of his room. Today, he felt the most alive ever. This is the first time he’d went out with no worries. Minkyu was quite happy that Hyeongjun was feeling this way. This would be the first time that they truly felt each other’s company. 

On regular days, Kim Minkyu is nothing but Hyeongjun’s crush who is too busy with the student council. Someone who’d surround himself with books rather than friends. The taller was too far for Hyeongjun to reach. Even just a greeting from him would’ve sent Hyeongjun’s heart into overdrive.

On the other hand, Song Hyeongjun is nothing but Minkyu’s classmate. Someone who he would’ve wanted to be groupmates with because of his responsible attitude. The shorter was someone he would’ve wanted to be friends with, to invite on his house to play with, and to hung out with if only time were able to permit them.

But fate really is harsh to the two. They met when they were both going to die in the end. Maybe in some other dimension or in some other time, the two could’ve been best friends, lovers even. But in this one, it’s quite hard to picture that. All they have is today. However, it really just takes one moment for everything to fall into place.

“Let’s give everything a shot Hyeongjun!”

“With pleasure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for those who had left a kudos, ya'll are amazing. Special thanks to those two peeps probably_sleeping and cheesepotations who commented. You two were nice! Please leave a comment and kudos!
> 
> Follow me on twitter @_wannastay


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyeongjun visits his bed-ridden Seungwoo-hyung.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the much awaited(lol not really) chapter 4

**01:34 a.m.**

“I can’t believe I did this.” Hyeongjun looks up to tell Minkyu as they walked side-by-side with their hands intertwined. In Hyeongjun’s defense, it was the latter who offered his hands a few minutes ago and he was simply enjoying the moment. Minkyu, on the other hand, wasn’t saying anything about it. Whether or not he noticed it, he chose not to comment on anything.

“So what’s your first plan?” Minkyu stops walking for a moment to ask Hyeongjun. Though the idea of just doing anything that came into mind is alright for him, he wished to help in fulfilling someone’s wishes first. Hyeongjun grabs his handwritten list that he made an hour ago containing all the list of things he wanted to do.

_ Visit Seungwoo-hyung in the hospital _

Oh right. Seungwoo still haven’t had his heart transplant. The lack of donors is what had been keeping the older man in the hospital for so long. For Hyeongjun, it’s quite hard to believe that someone bedridden for a few months would live a day longer than someone who was just eating pizza the other night. 

However, it would be too selfish for Hyeongjun to wish that he could’ve lived longer than his hyung. Seungwoo still has an extra mouth to feed. He’d been working twice as hard ever since his parents had dumped responsibilities with Dongpyo into him. Although, the younger of the brothers is working on the same diner as Hyeongjun, sometimes the pay won’t be enough to sustain the two of them with lavish meals.

_ If Seungwoo died, Dongpyo won’t bear to live as well. _

“Hyeongjun? You’ve been wandering for too long now.” Right, Minkyu is still in front of him. Was he thinking too deeply about his friends. In any case, Hyeongjun really should visit Seungwoo. The older had been nice to him and had been helping him here and there. Though he should stay silent about his death today. He don’t want to cause death to a person other than him.

_ Maybe I’d donate my heart to him. _

As Hyeongjun continue to space out, Minkyu swiftly grabbed the note away from Hyeongjun’s hand. Shocked, Hyeongjun was now jumping up and down in order to grab the list away from the taller. The list of things to do contained a  _ confession _ towards a certain  _ Kim Minkyu _ and the smaller didn’t want to make known of his feelings yet. 

Minkyu was having too much fun raising his hand that was holding the note while looking down at Hyeongjun, in which the latter was thankful for.

_ At least he won’t get to read that part. _

“Give it back.” Hyeongjun tries his best in threatening Minkyu. Surprisingly, Minkyu feels warmth run all throughout his body. He was… having fun? The sight of Hyeongjun looking like a puppy who had his bone taken away was enough to make Kim Minkyu smile. All his life, he had never felt so much fun.

_ Ah, so this is what having a friend is like. _

He was too closed off from people that he didn’t know that this kind of friendship existed. Minkyu is a prince cooped up in his castle because of his overprotective mom who wouldn’t let a single thing touch him. Now that he’s far from home, he’s having so much fun. All of it will soon end anyways.

Hyeongjun managed to grab the note and hid it again on his bag.

“We’re going to visit a friend of mine in the hospital.” With those words, the two started to walk again to meet this “friend” of Hyeongjun.

**01:55 a.m.**

“I really don’t see the point of hospitals. If people knew that someday they’d receive a call coming from Death won’t they rather just live their lives regularly instead of paying a lot of money here?” Minkyu asks the younger as they make their way to Room 307. In most cases, the nurse wouldn’t allow visitors to visit around this time. But the two was a special case. They’d never get to see the patient again after the day ended. Who was the nurse to reject such case?

“Because, they actually prolong your life. Maybe Deathcast pushes your call a few years once the hospital treats your illness.” The smaller of the two answers. In all honesty, Hyeongjun also didn’t know if he had the right answer but he didn’t care. He thinks that Minkyu was just playing with him.

“Just imagine a nurse calling Deathcast. He’d be like ‘hey, we managed to cure this dude, you can move his call in a later date now.’” Minkyu attempted to joke. It might have seem to work since Hyeongjun scoffed but was actually smiling from the taller’s antics. Once they arrive at the room though, Hyeongjun got more serious.

“Don’t say anything about dying today.” Hyeongjun pleads and the other just nods. He’d give the younger the choice whether or not he’s telling this friend of his about the whole situation.

Hyeongjun grabs the knob and turns it around. There lies on the bed, an awake Han Seungwoo who’s currently reading a book. Beside him was the older’s lover, Choi Byungchan. From childhood friends to lovers, their story couldn’t be sweeter than anyone else’s. They were just… perfect for each other. Even now that Seungwoo had been having heart complications, Byungchan never failed to take care of him.

“Good evening hyung!” Hyeongjun greets as he brought down the fruit basket they bought a while ago. Minkyu was just casually lounging near the front door since he didn’t know the people Hyeongjun was visiting.

“How were you able to visit me at such a late time?” Seungwoo asks. Though he is grateful that Hyeongjun was able to visit him, it was just weird for someone to visit past the curfew. Unless…

“I know someone from here.” Minkyu responded. It was clear that Seungwoo was already having doubts on how they were able to get such privilege. But as he remembered what Hyeongjun wanted, he wouldn’t want for them to get caught early on.

“I’m Kim Minkyu by the way. Hyeongjun’s friend from school.” The taller of the duo introduced himself. By now, Hyeongjun was feeling uncomfortable. Seungwoo knew about his tiny crush on the kid but the older also knew that Hyeongjun was too shy to make the first.

“Ah, I can’t believe that you two are friends now.” There it is. Minkyu was utterly confused by the remarks of the man on the bed. The smallest of the bunch is a blushing mess now. 

“Ha-ha, hyung… how are you?”

“I’m feeling quite okay now.”

“I’ll miss you”

And in that moment, Hyeongjun hugged the person that helped him the most. The person that had been there when everyone was turning their back from him. He couldn’t hold his tears back anymore and was turned into a sobbing mess.

“There there.” Seungwoo caressed Hyeongjun’s hair to comfort the younger. He isn’t as slow as Hyeongjun ought him to be. He knew very well what’s going to happen to this kid within the next 24 hours. If it wasn’t anything important, the younger could’ve waited until it was eight in the morning. So he allowed him to stay in that position a little longer as he reciprocates the warmth he’s been receiving. He won’t get another chance anymore on hugging his beloved dongsaeng. So he too, cries. And they stay like that for a while.

**02:07 a.m.**

Byungchan wakes up to see two visitors in his boyfriend’s room. Though weird, he didn’t question how they were allowed to enter in such a late time. All he knew was that they were already making their way out of the room.

As the door closes, Seungwoo bursts into more tears. It was too much for him to handle. Having known Hyeongjun for years know, he knew that there is so much potential within the kid. Hyeongjun could’ve been one of Korea’s greatest dancers. Hyeongjun could’ve been one of the bakers in Seungwoo’s future store. Hyeongjun could’ve been a nice daycare teacher who’d be adored by all the students. Yet he wouldn’t have a chance anymore. 

_ And that’s what hurts Seungwoo the most. _

Knowing someone young yet on his final moments already was too much for his soft heart. The tears just kept on coming without any signs of halting anytime soon. If it was permitted, he could’ve volunteered himself to take the place of Hyeongjun. Dongpyo is friends with the kid anyways. Plus, Byungchan would be there to help take care of his brother.

Seungwoo hated the fact that he was the one lying in a hospital bed yet the cheerful Hyeongjun was the one dying today.

  
  


**02:09 a.m.**

“You sure about this decision?” Minkyu asks Hyeongjun as the latter fills up an organ donation form of some sort.

“I won’t be using any of these anymore anyways. Plus, they’d retrieve it after I die.” The smaller reasons out as he give his signature for consent. In this way, Seungwoo would have the chance to live longer. He just hopes he doesn’t question the nurse whoever the donor was.

“I see… can I fill up one of those things as well?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for not getting to update on time. I was thinking on whether or not I'd continue this because Minkyu got e-worded. However, I am determined to finish this. Please give me lots of love.
> 
> Follow me on twitter @softiehyeongs


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungwoo thinks that it's unfair for him to continue his life when Hyeongjun was going to die anytime soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This is the scheduled update for the day!

**02:13 a.m.**

Deathcast didn’t call Room 307 tonight because patient Han Seungwoo isn’t dying today. He’d been waiting for his death announcement for so long, ever since he got admitted here. It pains him to see his younger brother Dongpyo balancing school and work because of the never-ending hospital bills that needs to be paid. The patient is also quite thankful that Byungchan was always beside him so his brother wouldn’t worry too much on taking care of him. However, Seungwoo had reached the point in his life where he’s just waiting for his phone to be called by one of Deathcast’s employees. 

_ Han Seungwoo, I’m sorry to announce that you are dying within the next 24 hours. _

It’s very odd for him to wish something like that, selfish even. But he thinks that everyone’s suffering would soon end if his suffering would. Dongpyo wouldn’t have to work hard too much since he’d receive benefits. Byungchan wouldn’t need to take care of him every time he finishes his job and could find someone beautiful like what his parents wanted him to do. Hyeongjun wouldn’t need to feel bad about not being able to do anything at all. 

_ Ah right. _

Song Hyeongjun is going to die today, not him. The world is too cruel for managing to make the healthier one die quicker than the one who had been harboring a disease. The kid’s death was still too much information for Seungwoo to handle and he can’t bear to focus on the book that he was previously reading before.

“What are you thinking about?” Byungchan asks as he handed a glass of water towards his lover. Seungwoo looks up from his book to receive the glass and drank it in one go.

“Do you think I’d live a longer life?” Seungwoo asks. Moments like these fills the room with awkward silence. Byungchan made a promise to Seungwoo that he wouldn’t lie about anything with regards to the latter’s illness. However, he wouldn’t want to tell the complete truth that without a willing heart donor, he wouldn’t last a year longer. A couple of seconds later, the doorknob clinks, signalling that someone was entering the room once again.

“I’ve got good news.” The male nurse Kim Yohan said as he closed the door. The young male was panting as he said those words. All his time, he had never seen him so enthusiastic and hopeful. Because of Yohan’s enthusiasm, Seungwoo despairs.

“Don’t give us false hope.” Byungchan shot immediately. There had been numerous of time that the doctor had given Seungwoo hope that someone was willing to donate the most important part of their body. But all these instances vanished.

“I’m serious this time. Someone donated his heart specifically to Han Seungwoo.” The mention of his name got Seungwoo all perked up. He knew who this person was and the fact that the young kid would go this far.

“Who?” By now Byungchan was demanding an answer. Although he was happy for his lover, everything was too sketchy. For all he knows, it could be his parents donating someone’s heart just to get him back in managing the Choi Corporation’s business.

“Sorry, but I can’t disclose the information.”

Seungwoo finally looks at Yohan in his eyes.

“It’s Song Hyeongjun isn’t it?”

**02:16 a.m.**

“Are you hungry?” Hyeongjun asks Minkyu as they stepped out of the hospital. The former felt happy that at least he got to say goodbye at his Seungwoo-hyung before he died. Though the older might’ve knew about the whole situation, but Hyeongjun didn’t care. It would’ve been better that way anyways.

“What was that about?” Minkyu teases, instead of answering the smaller. It was quite weird for someone who had graduated to know him. ‘ _ I can’t believe you two are friends now,’  _ he recalls.

“What do you mean by that?”

“About what your Seungwoo-hyung said?”

“What thing?”

“Us… being close.”

He knew that Minkyu was going to question about it. Thankfully, he prepared an alibi beforehand.

“I told him I wanted to be friends with you, when we were still alive and going to school.” Hyeongjun responded. It wasn’t completely a lie though. He really did want to be friends with Minkyu for so long and he never really got the chance. The two started walking with Hyeongjun leading and Minkyu trailing beside him.

“Why me though?” Minkyu is confused why someone as bubbly as Hyeongjun would want to be friends with someone as cold as him. He never really got to be with others. The whole college knows that he is not one to enjoy being around people.

“Well… I thought you were quite… nice… and kind.” Hyeongjun kept on trailing off his words. There were a lot more reasons than the obvious “I kinda have a thing for you” but he can’t bring himself to say it.

“What else? I’m pretty sure there’s more to it.” And he’s correct.

“Well… during the orientation… I thought that you were quite nice… to be around with.”

“Just that?”

“What else do you want me to say?”

“I guess something from high school? We were schoolmates weren’t we?”

“Wait, you know about me from high school?”

Hyeongjun was shocked that Minkyu knew. So if that’s the case, would the latter have known how helplessly Hyeongjun had been crushing over him on the past years?

“You danced nicely by the way.” Hyeongjun turned into a blushing mess now. The fact that his crush for a long time now had complimented him on his talent sent the smaller into a craze. He then walked on a faster pace yet his small limbs couldn’t escape far enough from Minkyu.

“Listen Hyeongjun.” Minkyu grabbed the younger one’s hands to stop him from walking further. 

“I also wanted to befriend you during high school. But because of my duties as a member of the student council and my overprotective household, I wasn’t able to do that. However, we have the time to make up for that lost time. What do you say? Friends?” Minkyu says in one go. He had let go of Hyeongjun’s hands as the two of them are staring at each other as of the moment now.

“Friends.” Hyeongjun responds happily and they returned back walking towards the diner where Hyeongjun was supposedly working.

“You better make our first day as friends worth it.” Minkyu speaks as he trailed behind the smaller who seems to be familiar with everything in the street.

“Of course your highness. Get ready to feast only on the best breakfast you can get from the diner that I serve from.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the love that I am receiving. I am quite happy with all the comments that I've been getting from different people. Thank you also for leaving lots of kudos!
> 
> Follow and talk to me on twitter @softiehyeongs


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyeongjun finaly quits his job

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for late update but I kinda have an explanation! Important announcement at the end!

**02:52 a.m.**

The bus ride towards Hyeongjun’s place of work took much longer than expected. It’s not because the diner was far, it’s because all the bus have stopped working by this time already and there’s not much car going around. It is quite early yet and no person in the right mind would think to travel in this time of the day. But again, Minkyu and Hyeongjun are different cases.

Hyeongjun was thankful that the all-day breakfast diner is open literally all-day. His normal shifts would’ve some time in the afternoon so seeing him this early on the morning shocked one of the workers.

“I thought you’re working on a later time?” Seungyoun asks. Hyeongjun knew him because they used to work the same shift together. When the diner fired a few people because of their irresponsible attitude, Seungyoun had to move to the earliest shift in order to make-up for the lack of staff.

“Well… is the manager there? I’m actually quitting today.” Manager Cho was actually one of the best boss that an employee could have. As long as you’re a hardworking person, he’ll be quite lenient to you. That’s what Hyeongjun thinks. Or maybe he’s just Seungyoun’s father and that’s the reason why the treatment to Hyeongjun was quite different than the others.

In a moment, Manager Cho went out of his room and greeted Hyeongjun. The older questioned why Hyeongjun would’ve wanted to talk to him in this time of the day. He could’ve waited anyways.

“I’m quitting the job today.” Hyeongjun admitted. Manager Cho was surprised as to why such a hardworking young kid would’ve wanted to quit. Is he not being paid enough? Is someone bullying him? The older couldn’t think any possible reason as to why Hyeongjun was quitting a job that’s offering him the best options a college student could have.

“I’m actually dying today.” He continued and silence fell. Seungyoun who was too busy happily making an omelette stopped in an instant. Did he hear it right? Song Hyeongjun is dying today?

“What?” Manager Cho was also taken aback at what the younger had just said. Is this kid pranking him today in order to get more paid absences?

“Deathcast called me earlier.” He explained as he took out his phone and check the log history. The all-too familiar number was flashed towards the father and son tandem. Seungyoun grabbed the phone to check whether or not it really is real. And it is.

Manager Cho hugged Hyeongjun and went back to his room in silence. He’d have to find a new staff immediately but first, he’d make sure that the younger is taken care of first. Seungyoun on the other hand, goes back into the open kitchen as he told the pair to sit down anywhere and they’d be assisted by the waiter soon.

Minkyu opens the menu to check which food they should order. The choices were ranging from eggs and bacon to french toast to different asian cuisines, all breakfast however. Sejin, the waiter, finally went over them to get the order.

“Hello Hyeongjun, the usual?” Sejin asks as he poured hot chocolate towards the empty cups of the pair. Hyeongjun knew of the waiter because he’d sometimes eat around three a.m. and the only open store would be theirs. 

“Nahh, tell Seungyoun-hyung to impress me.” The younger had said in a bubbly kind of way. Similar to how kids would’ve ordered they’re most favorite meal. This is perhaps to hide to other people the fact that he’s dying today. Though he is on the point of announcing it to people, he was telling it to important ones. He found it weird to tell Sejin, a regular diner employee, to know that he was dying today.

“Same here.” Minkyu says and returns the menu. After he grabbed Hyeongjun’s menu, Sejin went to the open kitchen as well. Minkyu was looking around the diner in awe. He’d never eaten in places similar to this. Most of the times, his parents would often bring him to fancy places if he ranks high but that’s it. Though he obviously didn’t exactly dream of being here, he was glad that he is.

“So how long have you worked here?” Minkyu asks, trying to strike up a conversation.

“I’ve been here ever since the beginning of college.” Hyeongjun said as he reminisces all the moments that he had with the store. The two kept on talking about different things from how he was hired through a mutual friend and how he was almost fired because of an egg.

“Oh, one time there were absolutely no chef at all that Dongpyo and I actually cooked.” He blurts out and laughed at the memory. He’d miss all the fun times that they’d had. He was quite worried if Dongpyo would make it out alive the next time his shift comes around without him. Maybe he’d visit later to check on Dongpyo as well. 

The food came out great. The omelette was perfectly cooked. The slices of bacon on top of the french toast looked more appetizing than those he had made. There was also a stack of blueberry pancakes on a separate plate. Normally, he’d just eat eggs and toast but having Seungyoun prepared him something like this is definitely more than enough for him. 

As the two eats, they were laughing like no one in the world is around them. As he rests, Seungyoun gazes at them. He guessed that the person sitting in front of Hyeongjun was someone who’s dying today as well. Of course no one would feel as comfortable as that if they too weren’t bound to die. Seungyoun wonders how could these two youthful boys feel such happiness when they’re bound to death in the next twenty-four hours. Little does he know that happiness isn’t the only thing that the two were feeling. Anxiousness. Sadness. Loneliness. All sorts of things were felt all at the same time. Yet nothing is holding them back anymore. It’ll be today or never.

Seungyoun just prayed to whoever was guiding these two that they’d get to finish everything they wanted to. That they’d get to find the meaning of true happiness. That they’d finally get to live the life they had wanted. Even in the short amount of time that they have. Because that’s what they deserve.

_ That’s what everyone deserves. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Announcement: I'm writing 2 fanfics at a time. The other one is a WeiShin AU titled "Happy Accidents" and I'm going to juggle between writing that fic and this one. My schedule for update is every after three days and it's either this one or the other. 
> 
> Dates:  
> August 05 - Happy Accidents Ch. 02  
> August 09 - They'll All Die Anyways Ch. 07  
> August 14 - Happy Accidents Ch. 03  
> August 18 - They'll All Die Anyways Ch. 08
> 
> Follow me on twt @softiehyeongs


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyeongjun reminisces his old job before he left to go to his friends.

**03:42 a.m.**

The food was the best food that Hyeongjun had eaten for the past week. Maybe it’s because of the fact that he usually just ate instant noodles whenever he is at home. Whatever the case is, he didn’t let it bother him and just thanked for the food. He was about to stand up and pay for the food but Minkyu grabbed his hand and asked him to sit down.

“I’m paying for the food.” The taller states as he grabbed the wallet that contained all of his money.

“I brought you here so I’m paying.” Hyeongjun argues as he tried to break free from Minkyu’s grasps. Although he admits that Minkyu was quite stronger than him, he still tried his best in escaping from him.

“It’s on the house. Don’t worry.” Seungyoun approached them and patted Hyeongjun’s head. He hates to admit it, but he’d miss Hyeongjun’s fluffy unkempt hair the most. The way it bounces off from his head as he serves one customer to the other, all of it will soon be gone. He’d think of a way on how to explain Hyeongjun’s death to that old lady who always comes around whenever the young guy comes in, but that’s a problem for later.

“So how did you end up here?” Minkyu asks as he drinks from his cup of hot chocolate. “By the way, the hot chocolate tastes amazing.”

“That’s the diner’s specialty. Anyways, you know Seungwoo-hyung right?” Hyeongjun says as he tried to reminisce his first time in the diner.

“Yeah well what about him?” The taller raises his brow up.

“Well it all started when I asked him to help me find a job.”

_ He didn’t know that is was going to be a rainy day, all Hyeongjun knows was that he is determined to find a part-time job by the end of the day. He didn’t have that much qualifications to apply for higher paying jobs. So he went store to store, desperately looking for some kind of work that gives off a decent pay. _

_ He almost got accepted for a job in the fish market, but he wasn’t buff enough to carry heavy loads of fish. There was also the job application on a perfume store; however, he was rejected as he wasn’t really the type to know the different kinds of scent. The only thing that he could accept now is the hair modeling job, yet he didn’t want to lose his curly hair yet. _

_ As he walks dejectedly from one job interview to another, the rain slowly starts to pour down and he had no choice but to run to the nearest shade. It just so happens that he found an all-day breakfast diner in the middle of a storm. _

_ “What are you doing outside?” An early-20s looking man wearing an apron over a plain white t-shirt and pants said. He obviously looked like he was some sort of staff. “It’s getting cold out here, you should head inside our diner.” The man added as he invited Hyeongjun. In a short while, the younger felt warmth as the smell of freshly-cooked eggs and toasted bread hits his nose. _

_ “This place is nice, why haven’t I visited it yet?” He asked himself as he sat down on a small table good for two people. The staff that had met him earlier approached him while holding a small pitcher and a white cup on the other. _

_ “Oh no, I haven’t ordered.” Hyeongjun worryingly states. He had no money to buy any sort of delicious drink as of the moment. However, the strong yet sweet aroma of the hot chocolate had captivated him and stopped him from saying anything more.  _

_ “Don’t worry kid, it’s on me.” The staff, who had an all too visible Seungyoun name tag on his right, said. He notices the resumes that Hyeongjun spread out on the table as he is currently drinking the hot chocolate he had given the younger. _

_ “Looking for a job?” Seungyoun asks the college student who was all too focused on savoring the taste of the diner’s hot chocolate. It’ll probably taste nice with some kind of marshmallow. Hyeongjun looks up in a while and the staff was just staring at him. _

_ “You know, we have a job opening for three servers. Maybe you should apply. We accept even if you aren’t any good.” Seungyoun takes one of the younger’s resumes and headed back to the kitchen. Hyeongjun on the other hand, notices the sudden stop of the rainfall. _

_ “I’m heading out. Thank you for the drink.” Hyeongjun approaches the front door of the diner but stops momentarily. _

_ “Come back tomorrow if you would like to work here.” Seungyoun smiles and Hyeongjun did came back the day after. _

“In my first month, I broke about three mugs and accidentally spilled milk on a customer.” Hyeongjun laughs as he finished remembering the times he had been working here. Minkyu, on the other hand, smiles. He liked how Hyeongjun has a lot of stories about himself and his life in general. To him, it was quite nice imagining the things that his final friend had done. It gives him the chance to project himself towards that situation and think of “what ifs” situation.

It’s nice. The way Hyeongjun tells stories about him that Minkyu could’ve seen if not for cowardice.

It’s quite nice.

**4:27 a.m.**

**Jungmo:** im up already. where is coffee?

**Wonjin:** uhh,,,

**Wonjun:** _ @Hyeongjun _

**Jungmo:** speak, u plebs

Hyeongjun’s phone dinged for four different times. It seems that the most uncanny duo had already woken up. He guessed that they’re probably going to start preparing for the things they need for their trip today. 

**Hyeongjun:** LMAO, ask @Wonjin

**Hyeongjun:** I ain’t ur roomie

“Let’s go.” Minkyu stands up and so did Hyeongjun. The younger noticed the absence of a specific Seungyoun in the open area. However, as he left the diner, the staff had introduced him was already waiting for him outside.

“I guess this is goodbye?” Seungyoun didn’t felt this kind of sadness towards other part-timers. Whenever someone was quitting, it just didn’t matter that much to him. In any case, it just meant that they’d be understaffed once more. But Hyeongjun was a different case. The younger came in a slow rainy business day looking like a lost poodle. He came back the day after with the weirdest set of clothes a normal diner server would have. Although he kept on failing, he never stopped trying to make himself better. 

Hyeongjun leaving, it is too much.

“I’d still come back later for Dongpyo. Don’t cry yet.” Hyeongjun wipes the evident tears that was running down on his Seungyoun-hyung’s face. 

“Fine, I’d work on that time as well.” Seungyoun laughs and gives Hyeongjun a hug. He wouldn’t take a chance. The younger could disappear earlier than Dongpyo’s shift so he gave him the longest hug he could give.

“See you later.” With that, the two young boys started to continue on their final day again. 

**Hyeongjun:** I’m coming there

**Jungmo:** we don’t need ur unfaithful ass

**Wonjin:** shut up  _ @Jungmo _

**Wonjin:** _ @Hyeongjun  _ bby, how tf did you get out of ur house????

**Hyeongjun:** long story, but I’m coming with Minkyu

**Hyeongjun:** SO YA’LL BETTER SHUT UP

**Jungmo:** Oooooh

**Jungmo:** Loverboi got some game

**Hyeongjun:** istg  _ @Jungmo _

Minkyu smiles as he watches Hyeongjun type away. If he wasn’t too scared to break the rules, would he have seen this view much more often?

Though he wouldn’t find an answer, he was glad that he has something like this today.

A friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I think my life is going to get much harder now that I'm on my last two years of high school. I'm sorry that I may update on weekends only once or twice nowadays.
> 
> Follow me on twt @softiehyeongs


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorm Room 211 being a mess.

**04:52 a.m.**

The two young men who were bound to die anytime now had just arrived in one of the most unsafe environment they’ll ever face, Dorm Room 211. The unlucky inhabitants of that dorm is the nerdy Ham Wonjin who had never known to take things slowly and the rich Koo Jungmo who had everything spoonfed to him. The most unlikely of duo were on the same high school as Hyeongjun and Wonjin was the one who decided that he would be living alone from his parents. Jungmo on the other hand, just didn’t feel like going to any college without his friends so he decided to transfer on the same college.

However, Jungmo being Jungmo, didn’t know how to properly clean his things, cook his food, or even wash his clothes, so it was all up to Wonjin to raise a big baby.

**Hyeongjun:** open up 

**Jungmo:** remember that one time in prom??

**Jungmo:** I didn’t exactly enjoyed being around lots of people

**Jungmo:** that’s why I lied on rejecting promposals

**Hyeongjun:** …..

**Hyeongjun:** I meant the door Jungmo

**Jungmo:** OH

**Jungmo:** wait a sec

In a while, the two men standing cold outside was greeted by a huge smile coming from Jungmo. “Why didn’t you just knock on the door?” The rich kid asked Hyeongjun who was now putting his shoes on the rack.

“I would’ve done that but you would’ve been too focused on your phone to hear me.” Hyeonjun said as to point out the obvious. As what his friends describe Jungmo, he becomes deaf whenever he becomes too focused on something.

“What brings you here though?” Jungmo asks. Well, the fact that Hyeongjun, someone who barely goes out, decides to show up on their door around five in the morning is very suspicious. “And why is Minkyu here with you?” The suspicion even gets worse as Minkyu, who is known to be Hyeongjun’s crush, willingly comes with the youngest having no signs of kidnapping. 

“We want to go with you guys on your trip.” The smallest of the bunch says and smiles.

“We do?” Minkyu asks and Hyeongjun looks at him straight in the eyes. If looks could kill, well, Minkyu would still probably be alive if this is as threatening as Hyeongjun could get.

“Yeah we actually do!” The taller enthusiastically responds. Although he didn’t know where they’ll probably go, he hopes that it’ll be one of the nicer places around the city. He hasn't seen his city that much anyways.

“How did you even get to be close with Hyeongjun?” Jungmo started to get suspicious of Hyeongjun. He knows the latter all too well. Too well that he knew Hyeongjun send heart eyes to Minkyu every time he saw the taller literally anywhere within the school. Too well that he knew that Hyeongjun is too shy to make the first move to improve their relationship. Seeing Hyeongjun with the love of his life is probably the weirdest thing that this day would offer, and it’s not even seven in the morning.

“About that…” Hyeongjun tries to think of the most comprehensible way to explain the situation to Jungmo without 1) revealing that they were going to die soon, 2) revealing that they met on a Final Friend app for people who are soon to leave this world and 3) revealing to Minkyu that he has a crush on him.

“I chatted him first. And I invited him to hang out today without any plans. Then he told me that you guys would go somewhere so I wanted to tag along.” Minkyu tries to create the best excuse given the short amount of time. He just hopes that Jungmo is too stupid to buy this kind of excuse.

“Jungmo, your turn to shower.” Wonjin opens one of the doors revealing his fully-clothed figure. The fact that Hyeongjun was inside their room didn’t shock him at all. Minkyu on the other hand could’ve gotten him off guard but he knew that the youngest could’ve been the explanation why Minkyu was here. Who wouldn’t fall in love with someone like Hyeongjun?

Though they weren’t close that much, Wonjin swears he caught Minkyu looking at their direction for a couple of times. For Hyeongjun? Maybe. But he decided not to dwell too much on the topic anyways.

“Hello I’m Wonjin and the guy that had been bothering you too much was Jungmo, we went to the same high school together but we weren’t that close.” Wonjin offers his hand to Minkyu. In any case, this had been the longest sentence he ever said to Minkyu.

“Yeah. I’m Minkyu.” He now felt awkward about the situation. In his defence, it wasn’t really his fault to begin with. As much as he wanted to go and hang out with them, his mom wouldn’t allow it. Would he have been part of Hyeongjun’s friend group with Wonjin and Jungmo if not for his parents? Minkyu guessed that he wouldn’t know.

**5:23 a.m.**

Deathcast didn’t call Koo Jungmo ang Ham Wonjin today because they weren’t dying. However, they didn’t have a single clue that the people they would be travelling with received their respective calls around twelve midnight. Even if they weren’t going to die, the chance of being involved in an accident is quite high because Hyeongjun and Minkyu are going on the same place as they are.

“Are you guys ready?” Jungmo asked the group as they stepped out of Dorm Room 211. Everyone seems like they didn’t pack much for the trip. Minkyu guesses that they’ll be travelling somewhere near.

Out of all of Hyeongjun’s friends, Jungmo is probably the weirdest person of the bunch. The dude managed to get scholarships in the top universities but he chose to settle with his friends. He could have owned one of the most expensive condo units that the vicinity could offer but he chose to dorm with Wonjin. Everything was already spoonfed to someone as rich and smart as Jungmo yet he chooses not to accept these things and learnt how to work hard for what he has.

But vacations and travelling with friends are things Jungmo would want to have his parents pay. So in a short phone call with his mother, he immediately request the inclusion of two more boys in the trip. They’d visit the Koo Theme Park from the other side of the city while visiting different stop-overs going there. There was also the newly-opened museum that Wonjin would visit after they have had enough. Maybe Hyeongjun would also see places that he’ll want to stop-by for a moment.

The day hasn’t really ended yet and they’d have as much time as possible. Hyeongjun and Minkyu would still have plenty of time to realize that they are made for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School is starting to get hectic. I have 3 group projects to do but eh, I don't want to fail you guys!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyeongjun being stupid

Ch. 9

**5:49 a.m.**

“Remind me again why we agreed in stopping over in this stationery store?” Jungmo asked the group as they roam around in their first stop, a small store opened for students in some random street. The group decided to make a stop here with Minkyu’s request. Anyways, there is still much time before the Koo Theme Park opens its gates. 

In a small corner, Wonjin and Hyeongjun were comparing different colored pens while Jungmo was busy trying out all the brush pens the shop had offered. Minkyu, on the other hand, decided to buy himself a small notebook. He decided that he’ll write things that’ll happen to him this day. Kinda like a memoir of his last day. He pays the cheap amount and went to the corner where he found the three friends playing around.

Hyeongjun turns around and Minkyu swears the smaller dude got cuter. Jungmo, who is as naughty as someone could get, decided to give Hyeongjun some cat whiskers while Wonjin was holding him down. The youngest didn’t have any choice but to give what his hyungs wanted.

The smallest of the group wipes the ink on his face and decides to step out of the store. He hated the fact that he looked a little stupid in front of Kim Minkyu. Hyeongjun wanted only to show the better sides of him while they are together but with his two best friends around, it’ll be quite a challenge.

Minkyu follows Hyeongjun who started walking towards a toy store. The two people left behind rushed as they realized that Minkyu and Hyeongjun aren’t coming for them anymore.

“You looked cute with the cat whiskers a while ago,” Minkyu says as Hyeongjun removed the final blot of ink on his face. By now, Hyeongjun started to become a blushing mess. Hyeongjun isn’t really one to know what to do whenever he receives those kinds of praises; what more if the one he received it from was actually his crush. So he decided to do what he usually does, run as fast as he can to escape the awkward situation. Hyeongjun ran as fast as he could towards the toy store but he didn’t foresee what was going to happen next.

_Bang._ Hyeongjun crashed on the glass door. Right, most stores aren’t even open at this hour. The stupid male held his painful head on his two small arms. Minkyu came running after Hyeongjun as soon as he saw what happened to the younger.

“Are you ok?” If he was Jungmo, Hyeongjun might’ve already sassed him with a “what do you think?” kind of response. But it was Minkyu who was right in front of him and not the dumber one.

“I think so,” Hyeongjun says as Minkyu tries to help him up. Wonjin and Jungmo, who saw what had unfolded, were laughing their asses off. Hyeongjun glares at the two yet he didn’t seem threatening at all.

“I guess we should get going again,” Wonjin says and they start walking towards the bus stop again but this time, Minkyu is on Hyeonjun’s side, accompanying him every step of the way.

**6:11 a.m.**

Deathcast called Kim Myungjoo to announce that he’d die within the next twenty-four hours. After finishing the bomb he started to create a few days ago, he was quite happy that he’d earn a lot of money for it. Maybe he’d go and visit some tropical country with the amount he’d receive. He could even pay for all his debts and still have money to spare. However, all his dreams came crashing down when the damned death company called him. 

If he won’t get to live to see another day, he’d test how accurate Deathcast’s prediction is towards the visitors of a nearby theme park. If he’ll die today, he’s going to bring everyone with him.

**6:47 a.m.**

Hyeongjun wakes up from his short nap. It was then that he realized that he was leaning on Minkyu’s shoulders the whole ride. Though the other doesn’t mind it, Hyeongjun felt embarrassed about the situation.

“Oh, you woke up. We’re almost near the theme park anyways.” Minkyu says as he realized that his left arm wasn’t as heavy as it was a few seconds ago. The smaller of the two gave an apologetic look before turning to look at the window. The garbage cans seem to be much more interesting than the man beside him.

“How long has it been since we’ve last been here? It felt like a long time.” Jungmo speaks towards the group. He and Wonjin were taking a seat on the back of Hyeongjun and Minkyu. Jungmo reminisces the fun times that they had, all five members of his original group. Maybe he should’ve forced Minhee and Hyunbin (even if they said they were busy) so that they’ll have more fun.

“Jungmo, we were here like a month ago.” Wonjin retorts as he tried to stop his friend’s overacting. The bus takes a halt directly in front of Koo Theme Park. The group steps down and there were already a bunch of staff members waiting for them outside. 

“What’s happening?” Minkyu asks to no one in particular. The array of staff lining up and bowing to the group seemed normal for the three friends yet to everyone else, it’s probably the most unusual thing they have ever seen. 

“Ah, I forgot to tell you, Jungmo’s parents own this theme park,” Wonjin said as-a-matter-of-factly. It’s not every day you meet someone who is a member of the upper class so Minkyu was shocked someone like Koo Jungmo existed. That means one thing, he shouldn’t do anything bad to Hyeongjun’s friend or he’d die quicker than he imagined.

The park would open around seven in the morning since it’s a Sunday and a lot of people have their day-offs on this day, plus a lot of students don’t have classes. That reminded Hyeongjun, how would he visit Jinwoo later this day? Maybe he’d visit their house later. For now, everything was silent since they’re the only visitors roaming around the park.

However, maybe someone’s life ends later, sooner than he expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This would be the only time I'd update this month. I didn't know that the track I chose would be so time-consuming. It's quite hard for me to write chaptered works as of the moment. Maybe I'd post one-shots but I'm still not sure. Anyways, I'd update as soon as I have free time.
> 
> Follow me on twt @softiehyeongs


End file.
